Défi pour rêveuse-le retour de la poupée vaudoue
by Ccilia
Summary: Le titre dit tout
1. Prologue

            Salut tout le monde… !

            Alors, voilà, ma toute première potterfiction HUMOUR…. ! 

Je suis tombée (ouille, ça fait mal…. !) sur les DEFIS de Rêveuse… ! Et j'ai décidée de m'atteler à la tâche de réaliser une fic pour chacun de ses Défis… ! Donc, Rêveuse, j' me mets à l'attaque…, dès le prochain chapitre parce que le premier, c'est la mise en place de la situation… ! Niark, niark… ! J'sens qu'il y en a qui vont bien se faire ridiculiser… !

Disclaimer : Et bien…(raclements de gorge…), j'ai la grande joie (tu parles… !!!) de lancer le Disclaimer et de dire que : * Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JKR… ! (On applaudit bien fort… !) * L'idée de la poupée Vaudou n'est pas à moi mais à Rêveuse… (On applaudit encore plus fort… !) * Mais l'intrigue de la fic est bien à moi… ! (Un tonnerre d'applaudissement si vous plaît… !)

Genre : Humour (ou du moins j'vais essayer car g un humour assez spécial…)

Titre : "La vengeance de la poupée Vaudoue"…. ! Ou "Lorsque les élèves de Poudlard se lancent dans l'art Vaudou"…. ! (oui bon ça va, c'est un titre con (comme tous mes titres au passage… !) Alors, pas de commentaires…)

Auteur : Cécilia (qui est carrément cinglée de vouloir se lancer la dedans mais bon… !)

Résumé : Ca va se passer en deux temps… Je vais lancer le coup avec…les MARAUDEURS (car je trouve que l'idée est trop sadique pour venir de Harry and co…) puis, on revient à Poudlard "moderne", avec les jumeaux et Harry, Ron et Hermione… ! Alors, par la suite, chaque chapitre sera consacré à la "torture" d'UN personnage… !

PS : Eh, je préviens d'office que L'IDEE N'ETANT PAS DE MOI MAIS DE REVEUSE, JE VEUX PAS QUE LES FANS DE TOUS CEUX QUE JE VAIS « TORTURER » NE ME TAPE DESSUS…. !!!!!! L L L J'SUIS INNOCENTE DANS TOUT CA….. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J J J 

            Bon, alors, après cette mise au point des plus capitales (eh, j'tiens à ma tête moi !), je 

suis "fière" (un bien grand mot) de vous présenter ma p'tite dernière dans ma série de 

_Potterfiction… !_

Bonne, lecture !!!!

_22 décembre 1975_

            La salle Commune des Gryffondor était presque déserte en cette fin de mois de décembre. En effet presque tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient rentrés chez eux, pour les fêtes, et les Gryffondor ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Si bien que la Tour de Gryffondor aurait pû paraître déserte si ce n'était que deux garçons discutaient avec animation, dans la Salle Commune, près du feu.

            «- J'espère qu'ils vont pas s'attirer des problèmes… !

             - Tu sais très bien qu'ils font toujours tout pour s'attirer les problèmes, Lunard… ! commenta son camarade.

             - Oui, mais s'ils se font prendre dans la réserve, on aura plus des problèmes, si tu veux mon avis, Queudver… !

             - Oh, et puis, de toute façon, avec la cape et la carte, qu'est-ce qui pourrait leur arriver ?

             - On sait jamais… ! répliqua Remus. Et, connaissant Patmol et Cornedrue, ça a toutes les chances de dégénérer… !

             - Soit pas si pessimiste, Rem… ! Je suis sûr que…. ! »

            A ce moment-là, le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la Salle Commune pivota, interrompant Peter. Tous deux se levèrent, pour voir leurs amis, morts de rire, sortir du couvert de la cape d'invisibilité, et à bout de souffle. Visiblement, ils avaient dû revenir un peu précipitamment.

            «- T'as vu la tête que tirait Rusard ? s'exclama Sirius.

             - Il a rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait… ! renchérit James. Pour lui ça devait être un vrai mystère… !

             - Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux… ? s'étonna Remus.

             - Ah vous êtes là ? observa Sirius. Et ben, on est tombé sur un des fameux livres hurleurs de la Réserve… !

             - On avait trouvé le livre dont on avait besoin, mais, Patmol a eu la "bonne idée" de vouloir jeter un œil à… ! C'était quoi le titre, déjà… ?

             - Euh "_Sors d'Outre-tombe que tout le monde a oublié_" il me semble… ! A moins que ce soit "_Comment transformer votre pire professeur en une bête servile_"… ! réfléchit Sirius. Ca aurait pû être utile pour Popouri (_oui, c le vrai nom de leur professeur de Potions_).

 - Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il a prit un de ces livres, qui était un de ces fameux livres hurleurs… ! poursuivit James. Alors, Miss Teigne est arrivée, puis Rusard… ! Il était arrivé tellement vite qu'il devait être certain de coincer quelqu'un… ! Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a vu personne, alors qu'on était juste à côté de lui… ! 

             - Finalement, il a mis ça sur le compte de Peeves et on s'est éclipsé en douce… ! Avec notre prise… ! continua, fièrement, Sirius. Allez, Jamsie, montre leur… ! »

            James sourit et sortit un livre de cinq centimètres de haut de sa poche.

            «- Quoi ? Il est si petit que ça… ? s'étonna Peter.

             - Mais non, on l'a simplement réduit… ! » rétorqua Sirius.

            En effet, le livre, une fois revenu à sa taille normale, ressemblait plus à l'édition, en un seul volume, de l'Encyclopédie…

            Remus et Peter purent voir le titre, écrit en lettre d'or sur la couverture verte : "_La magie vaudoue dans toute sa splendeur_" et tous les quatre échangèrent un regard entendu.

            « J'en connais un qui va regretter ce qu'il a fait… ! » commenta, avec un sourire machiavélique, Sirius.

            En effet, une semaine auparavant, Rogue et sa petite bande de Serpentard s'en étaient pris à Lily et ses deux amies, pour se venger d'une mauvaise blague que les Maraudeurs leurs avaient fait (Pendant une journée, ils s'étaient retrouvés affublés tenues plus ou moins ridicules qui changeaient toutes les heures et revenaient aussitôt dès qu'ils essayaient de se changer. Ainsi Rogue s'était retrouvé en caleçon en plein petit-déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle bondée… ! Un joli petit caleçon blanc à pois rouges… Et encore, ce n'était qu'un exemple des nombreuses transformation par lesquelles leur tenue étaient passées). Mais les Maraudeurs, et surtout James, n'avait pas aimé que les Serpentard s'en prenne aux filles, et plus particulièrement à sa Lily. Si bien qu'ils avaient décidés de passer à un "niveau supérieur" pour concocter leur propre vengeance. Voulant profiter des vacances pour mettre au point une blague qui humilierait tellement Rogue qu'il verrait qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à s'en prendre aux filles pour se venger des blagues que les quatre compères lui jouaient. C'est ainsi que James et Sirius étaient partis cherchés ce fameux livre, dans la Réserve.

            «- Au fait, est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau dans l'état des filles ? demanda Remus.

             - Non… ! Elles sont toujours dans les pommes… ! répondit Sirius. N'empêche, je payerai cher pour savoir ce qu'ils leur ont fait… !

             - Et moi donc… ! répliqua James. Ecoutez, j'vous laisse chercher dans le bouquin, les gars, moi je vais à l'infirmerie voir les filles… !

             - Hum… ! grogna Sirius. A nous tout le sale boulot… !

             - Patmol… ! rétorqua Remus, l'air indigné par la remarque de son camarade. Vas-y, James et préviens-nous s'il y a du nouveau… !

             - Pas de problème… ! » assura ce dernier, avant de repartir.

            Ses trois amis regagnèrent les fauteuils près du feu et cherchèrent dans le sommaire, le chapitre qui les intéressaient.

            «- N'empêche, heureusement que Rogue n'est pas à Poudlard pour les vacances… ! commenta Peter.

             - Pourquoi ? s'étonna Remus.

             - Ben, au moins, il risque pas de recroiser à nouveau James… !

             - Bah, tu sais, vu la raclée qu'il s'est pris, la semaine dernière, j'pense qu'il est quand même assez malin pour éviter Jamsie pour un moment… ! observa, tranquillement Sirius.

             - Quoique vous admettrez que le bel œil au beurre noir qu'il a eu allait très bien avec son teint cireux… ! ajouta Remus.

             - C'est sûr que si James, là, retombait sur Rogue, il ne tarderait pas à lui en faire la paire assortie… ! confirma Sirius. Il faudra pas oublier de le lui mettre… !

             - Ben, si tu veux mon avis, il ne l'aura plus à la rentrée… ! répliqua Remus. Ah, tiens, j'ai trouvé… ! s'exclama-t-il, en désignant un titre dans la table des matières. Alors, c'est page 353… ! »

            Sur ce, il feuilleta rapidement le livre et l'ouvrit au chapitre "_poupées vaudoues_"…

* * * * *

_25 février 1996_

            «- Rogue m'énerve… ! s'exclama Ron, en jetant ses livres sur son lit, avec colère.

             - T'es pas le seul… ! Et encore, il s'acharne plus sur moi que sur toi… ! répliqua Harry, en se laissant choir sur son lit.

             - D'accord… ! Mais il avait pas à nous enlever cinquante point et nous mettre en retenue, alors que c'est Malefoy qui a fait exploser son chaudron… ! grogna Ron.

             - Mais t'oublie que Malefoy est son chouchou et qu'il fallait bien trouver quelqu'un sur qui reporter la raison de l'explosion… ! soupira Harry.

             - N'empêche, si seulement on pouvait trouver un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce… ! marmonna Ron.

             - Ca serait super, mais seulement… ! » 

            Harry fut interrompu par la chouette blanche qui entra par l'une des fenêtres, ouverte, du dortoir des garçons de sixième années de Gryffondor, et vint se percher sur l'épaule de Harry.

            «- Eh, salut Hedwige… ! s'exclama celui-ci, en caressant sa chouette qui lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt avant de tendre la patte à laquelle était accrochée une lettre et un paquet.

             - Tiens, à ton avis, qu'est-ce que Sniffle peut bien t'envoyer ? s'étonna Ron.

             - Je sais pas… ! » répondit Harry en commençant par lire la lettre, tandis que Hedwige, une fois déchargée de sa missive et après avoir reçu un biscuit de Miamhibou, repartit comme elle était venue.

                        "_Harry,_

_            Je suis content de savoir que vous avez battu les Poufsouffle lors du match de Quidditch et que vous êtes en finale, contre les Serpentard… ! Je n'ai aucun doute que vous gagnerez… ! J'essayerai de m'arranger pour venir voir le match, avec Remus… !_

_            Sinon, alors que Remus avait dû s'absenter, j'ai farfouillé un peu chez lui (ne le lui dit pas… ! Il ne me le pardonnerai pas… !) et je suis tombé sur de vieilles affaires à ton père, notamment un petit truc qui pourrai t'être utile… ! C'est une poupée vaudoue, à l'effigie de Rogue qu'on avait créée lorsqu'on était en sixième année… ! Et je peux t'assurer que ça marche… !En plus, personne n'a jamais pû comprendre ce qui c'était passé et donc, encore moins, nous en porter responsable… ! Je te joins aussi les explications pour l'utiliser… !_

_            Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de t'en servir, mais bon, si ça te dit… !_

_            Amuse-toi bien et reste prudent !_

_                        Sirius_."

            Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu.

            « Génial… ! » s'enthousiasma Ron.

            Harry sourit à son tour et ouvrit le paquet, qui contenait une petite poupée d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut qui représentait parfaitement leur professeur de Potion.

            «- Ca serait dommage de ne pas essayer… ! commenta Ron.

             - Ca serait une occasion en or… ! approuva Harry, en souriant. Et puis, si Sniffle assure qu'on ne risque pas de se faire attraper… ! »

            Leur décision était prise…

            Et voilà, fini pour le prologue… ! Dans le prochain chapitre, vous verrez comment l'emploi d'un poupée vaudou peut se transformer une véritable collection, mais aussi, ce qui arrivera à Rogue…

            Alors, voici un petit échantillon : "_Au même moment, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit. Un moment de silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle, alors que tout le monde fixait, avec un immense étonnement, le nouveau venu. Puis, incapables de se retenir plus longtemps, les élèves de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle puis, même, de Serpentard, éclatèrent d'un véritable fou rire… ! Harry risquant un œil à la table des profs vit l'air scandalisé de McGonagall, les yeux bleus pétillants de Dumbledore alors qu'il s'efforçait de rester impassible et l'expression abasourdie des autres professeurs._

_            Tout le monde fixait le professeur Rogue qui, immobile sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, […] ne semblait pas comprendre la raison du fou rire qui s'était emparé de tous les élèves. A la table des Gryffondor, Fred riait tellement qu'il avait glissé sous la table, alors que George, en proie au fou rire, essayait tant bien que mal de le relever. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux et tous les autres semblaient bien s'amuser… _

_            Dumbledore se leva alors de la table des professeurs et s'approcha de Rogue, qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde semblait rire de lui._

_            « Euh…, Severus… ! Vous avez décidés de lancer une nouvelle mode ? » demanda Dumbledore, sans parvenir à cacher un sourire._

_            Rogue fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers sa tenue…"_


	2. Rogue en

Salut tout le monde. ! Alors voilà le premier chapitre de ma fic avec la (ou plutôt les) poupées vaudoues. !  
  
Alors, tout d'abord, un GRAND MERCI à : Mymye-Potter (Ouais, je suis une Tortionnaire de Rogue convaincue. ! J'adore lui en faire voir, ainsi que Drago et quelques autres, de toutes les couleurs. ! D'ailleurs c'est Rogue qui va avoir au plus gros des effets des poupées.^__^), Rêveuse (ouais. D'autres persos et d'autres humiliation.) et Hermione 359 ( j'espère que mon chapitre 1 te plaira tout autant que mon extrait.)  
  
Disclaimer : Bon, les persos sont à JKR., l'idée de base est à Rêveuse, mais la fic est à moi. !  
  
Genre : Humour (ou du moins j'vais essayer car g un humour assez spécial.)  
  
Titre : "La vengeance de la poupée Vaudoue".. ! Ou "Lorsque les élèves de Poudlard se lancent dans l'art Vaudou".. ! (oui bon ça va, c'est un titre con (comme tous mes titres au passage. !) Alors, pas de commentaires.)  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé : Ca va se passer en deux temps. Je vais lancer le coup avec.les MARAUDEURS (car je trouve que l'idée est trop sadique pour venir de Harry and co.) puis, on revient à Poudlard "moderne", avec les jumeaux et Harry, Ron et Hermione. ! Alors, par la suite, chaque chapitre sera consacré à la "torture" d'UN personnage. ! Je reviendrai, de temps en temps, aux Maraudeurs. !  
  
Avertissement : Eh, je préviens une fois de plus que L'IDEE N'ETANT PAS DE MOI MAIS DE REVEUSE, JE VEUX PAS QUE LES FANS DE TOUS CEUX QUE JE VAIS « TORTURER » NE ME TAPE DESSUS.. !!!!!! ( ( ( J'SUIS INNOCENTE DANS TOUT CA... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( ( (  
  
Allez, bonne, lecture !!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 1 : Rogue en.  
  
«- Prêt pour la phase A. ? chuchota Ron, le lendemain matin.  
  
- C'est laquelle déjà. ? plaisanta Harry. Celle où on habille la poupée de Rogue en maillot de bain ou celle où on. ?  
  
- A ton avis. ? riposta Ron.  
  
- Mais t'es sûr que ça risque pas de faire un peu."gros" que Rogue débarque en maillot de bain dans la Grande Salle. ?  
  
- C'est toi qui en a eu l'idée. ! commenta Harry. Tiens, voilà Fred et George. ! Ca veut dire que Rogue va arriver. ! »  
  
En effet, la veille, alors qu'ils préparaient leur revanche contre Rogue, les jumeaux avaient entendus une partie de leur conversation, si bien qu'ils avaient aussitôt demandés à y participer, ou ils iraient le dire à tout le monde. Ne sachant pas s'ils étaient sérieux ou non, les deux compères avaient préférés acceptés. De plus, comble de l'ironie, même Hermione, la Préfète de leur maison, avait acceptée de les aider. Ils avaient donc convenus que les jumeaux entreraient dans la Grande Salle, lorsque Rogue y arriverait.  
  
« Bon, alors, je lance le sort. ! » décida Harry.  
  
Il se concentra, imaginant mentalement la poupée vêtue d'un maillot vert à rayures roses et un jolie tatouage en forme de pissenlit pour cacher celui de la Marque des Ténèbres que leur professeur portait sur le bras (ça aurait fait légèrement scandale dans la pièce si les élèves avaient découverts que leur professeur (qui était en fait, un ancien Mangemort mais qui jouait les espions pour Dumbledore, au sein des troupes de Voldemort)) portait la marque de ralliement des Mangemorts. ! Aussitôt, la poupée, soigneusement cachée sous la table, changea d'apparence, pour porter un maillot de bain vert pétant à rayures rose fluo et un pissenlit sur son bras gauche.  
  
Au même moment, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit. Un moment de silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle, alors que tout le monde fixait, avec un immense étonnement, le nouveau venu. Puis, incapables de se retenir plus longtemps, les élèves de Gryffondor, de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle puis, même, de Serpentard, éclatèrent d'un véritable fou rire. ! Harry risquant un ?il à la table des profs vit l'air scandalisé de McGonagall, les yeux bleus pétillants de Dumbledore alors qu'il s'efforçait de rester impassible et l'expression abasourdie des autres professeurs.  
  
Tout le monde fixait le professeur Rogue qui, immobile sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, vêtu d'un maillot rose et vert, ne semblait pas comprendre la raison du fou rire qui s'était emparé de tous les élèves. A la table des Gryffondor, Fred riait tellement qu'il avait glissé sous la table, alors que George, en proie au fou rire, essayait tant bien que mal de le relever. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux et tous les autres semblaient bien s'amuser.  
  
Dumbledore se leva alors de la table des professeurs et s'approcha de Rogue, qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde semblait rire de lui.  
  
« Euh., Severus. ! Vous avez décidés de lancer une nouvelle mode ? » demanda Dumbledore, sans parvenir à cacher un sourire.  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers sa tenue. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il ne portait non pas l'une de ses habituelles robes de sorcier noires, mais qu'il était pratiquement nu, en dehors d'un maillot rose fluo et vert pétant. Tout le monde le vit pâlir tout d'un coup et son premier réflexe fut de porter la main à son bras gauche, pour y découvrir un tatouage en forme de pissenlit. Légèrement gêné et ridiculisé, Rogue essaya d'utiliser un sort pour se rhabiller, mais, en vain, il était toujours en maillot de bain. Et cet échec provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire des élèves qui avaient, momentanément, arrêtés de rire lorsque Dumbledore s'était levé.  
  
Rogue commençait à perdre son sang-froid.  
  
«- Potter. ! grogna-t-il. Je suis sûr que Potter est dans le coup !  
  
- Mais non, Severus. ! répliqua, calmement, Dumbledore. Vous savez très bien qu'aucun élèves ne pourrait faire ça. ! Alors, au lieu d'accuser les Gryffondor, vous feriez mieux de profiter du peu de dignité qui vous reste pour quitter la Grande Salle et aller vous rhabiller. ! » conclut-il, en souriant.  
  
Ca en fut trop pour Rogue.. ! Découvrant que même les Serpentard, et, à présent, la plupart de ses collègues, riaient aussi, il tourna vivement les talons et, les lèvres serrées, quitta vivement la pièce.  
  
Harry attendit un moment, le temps de laisser à son professeur le temps de s'éloigner puis murmura le contre-sort.  
  
« Finite Incantatem ! » lâcha-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, la poupée changea d'apparence et "Rogue-poupée" se retrouva, à nouveau vêtu de la traditionnelle robe noir qu'il portait toujours.  
  
Harry sourit légèrement et la glissa dans sa poche.  
  
«- C'était trop génial. ! s'exclama Fred, en se calmant un peu.  
  
- Et, Harry, faudrait en faire d'autres, pour toutes les personnes qu'on déteste. ! ajouta George qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sérieux.  
  
- Mais ça risquerai pas de faire un peu trop "suspect" si tous ceux qu'on déteste se mettent à subir de drôles de choses ? observa Hermione qui souriait toujours.  
  
- Oh, Hermione, soit pas si rabat-joie. ! répliqua Ron.  
  
- De toute façon, je ne sais pas comment on peut en faire d'autre. ! conclut Harry.  
  
- Hum. ! répondit George, l'air déçu. Eh, au fait, c'est pas vous qui avez Potion en première heure ?  
  
- Euh.ouais. ! confirma Ron. D'ailleurs on y attaquera le plan B. !  
  
- Ah, celui où vous le faites. ? s'étonna Fred.  
  
- Exactamente, senor ! » confirma Ron, en souriant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Exceptionnellement, les Gryffondor gagnèrent les cachot avec bonne humeur, continuant encore à rire à l'idée de ce qui c'était passé durant le petit-déjeuner. Harry et ses amis rejoignirent rapidement les Serpentard qui, visiblement, discutaient de la même chose qu'eux. Les deux groupes pénétrèrent, presque en même temps, dans leur salle de cours de Potions, sans un seul mot plus ou moins désobligeant envers les autres, et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives.  
  
Les élèves entendirent alors des bruits de pas dans le couloir et Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'allure contrariée du professeur qui, visiblement, n'avait pas goûté à la plaisanterie (on se demande bien pourquoi. ! ( ).  
  
« Il arrive ! » souffla Harry à Ron, qui tenait la poupée.  
  
Celui-ci sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur l'objet vaudou et murmura un sort, au moment où leur professeur atteignait la porte. qui se referma brutalement. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, indiquant que leur professeur s'était fracassé contre le battant. Les Gryffondor pouffèrent de rire, alors que, dans le couloir, Rogue jurait comme un charretier (nda : je vous épargnerai ses propos. !).  
  
La porte se rouvrit, au moment où Ron annulait le sortilège, et que leur professeur pénétrait dans la pièce, les yeux brillants de fureur, tout en se frottant le nez d'une main. Le regard noir de Rogue se posa aussitôt sur les Gryffondor, qui s'étaient soudain tus, et plus particulièrement sur Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et regagna son bureau, sans un mot, si bien qu'il ne vit pas Ron passer la poupée à Hermione.  
  
« Rangez vos affaires et ne gardez sur votre table qu'un parchemin et de quoi écrire. ! » lâcha-t-il, finalement, avec un petit rictus méprisant.  
  
Des protestations étouffées s'élevèrent parmi les élèves, surtout les Gryffondor, alors qu'ils s'exécutaient docilement, Hermione en profitant pour lancer un nouveau sort.  
  
« Le sujet d'aujourd'hui. ! » commença Rogue  
  
Il s'interrompit devant l'expression abasourdie des élèves qui, ayant relevés les yeux de leur sac, fixaient, à présent, leur professeur avec des yeux ronds, les Gryffondor faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas rire.  
  
En effet, la teinte rouge vif qu'avait pris les cheveux de Rogue jurait franchement avec l'atmosphère maussade et sombre de la pièce et son teint cireux. Le professeur pâlit légèrement, pris par un mauvais pressentiment. (nda : ben, on va dire que c'est un peu normal, vu la façon dont sa journée a commencée. !) mais, jetant un ?il à sa tenue et ne voyant rien de suspect, il reprit là où il en était.  
  
« Je disais donc. ! Mais cessez de me regarder comme ça où je vous met, à tous, deux heures de retenue. ! »  
  
La menace faisant son effet, les élèves s'efforcèrent de reprendre une attitude normale et préférèrent baisser les yeux vers leur table.  
  
Rogue, les cheveux toujours aussi rouge, d'un geste de baguette, désigna le tableau o s'inscrivit le "sujet de l'interrogation du jour" et les questions. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.  
  
Cette fois, les élèves, ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire, après avoir jeté un bref regard au tableau, devant l'air complètement paumé de Rogue.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'énerva-t-il, jetant un regard furieux aux élèves, qui se turent à nouveau sur le champ, puis au tableau où il pouvait voir écrit "les poisons les plus fulgurants et leur antidote" et une dizaine de questions.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas la raison de l'euphorie des élèves, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils voyaient.  
  
«- Vous avez dix minutes pour faire ça. ! lâcha-t-il.  
  
- Vous êtes sûr, professeur. ? insista Malefoy. Parce que ce sujet est. !  
  
- Ce sujet est celui abordé lors de notre dernier cours donc vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à y répondre, Monsieur Malefoy ! » rétorqua Rogue, froidement, en lui jetant un regard de biais.  
  
Drago voulut dire autre chose, mais il se ravisa devant le regard noir que son professeur lui adressa et, l'air résigné se décida à faire ce que Rogue leur demandait.  
  
Ce que ce dernier ignorait c'était que le sujet que les élèves voyaient au tableau n'était pas " les poisons les plus fulgurants et leur antidote" mais "l'affreux Rogue, admirateur secret des Gryffondor", et c'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas la raison des rires étouffés qui s'élevaient parmi les Gryffondor ni pourquoi ceux-ci se donnaient à c?ur joie dans leur travail et semblaient curieusement inspirés., alors qu'il avait fait ça pour les piéger, tandis que les Serpentard semblaient pris au dépourvu par le sujet du test. (nda : pour vous donner une idée, c'est des questions, à choix multiple du genre : Quelle est la phrase préférée de Rogue ? a) Les Gryffondor sont les meilleurs b)Vive les Gryffondor c)Malefoy, en retenue ! d)Je déteste les Serpentard ! ou Quels sont les livres favoris du professeur Rogue ? a)Non-Non au pays des illettrés, la folle de Chaillot et Comment Godric Gryffondor écrasa Salazar Serpentard b) Bonne journée les petits et les Contes du Chat Percé c) l'Histoire de Poudlard (version illustrée) et Vernard et Vianca d) Il ne lit aucun livre (et ça dépasse largement les capacités intellectuelles des Serpentard !), ou, la dernière question, décrivez votre professeur de Potion, en toute objectivité. ! ^__^ Y'en a un qui va être surpris en corrigeant ses copies. !!!!!)  
  
« Bon, c'est fini, posez vos plumes, tout de suite, où je vous met en retenue pour la semaine à venir. ! » lâcha Rogue, en se levant.  
  
Mais là, il se prit les pieds dans le bas de sa robe (un autre sort d'Hermione), manqua de s'exploser sur son bureau, se reprit, et trébucha à nouveau, pour se fracasser sur la table de Malefoy, renversant son encrier qui se déversa sur sa copie, giclant au passage sur la tête de Rogue. Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Jurant comme pas deux, Rogue voulu se nettoyer, en vain, et calma tout le monde en enlevant cinquante points aux Gryffondor, tout en ramassant les copies, tout en déclarant qu'il s'arrangerait pour faire redoubler tous ceux qui n'auraient pas tout bon dans ces questions.  
  
Comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, Rogue regagna son bureau, sans accident cette fois, et s'assit sur sa chaise, juste au dessus de laquelle les élèves pouvaient lire "Je suis le roi des c*** et j'en suis fier" en lettres rouges fluos qui s'accordaient avec la couleur de ses cheveux qui étaient, à présent, dressés sur sa tête, dans tous les sens.  
  
Les Gryffondor faisaient de gros efforts pour se retenir de rire, à un tel point que Seamus devait mordre un de ses livres pour se contenir, jusqu'à ce que Rogue se retrouve dans une tenue plus que loufoque (celle de Fifi Brindacier, pour ceux qui connaissent : avec les deux couettes, la robe orange, les chaussettes dépareillées, etc.). Cette fois, Rogue, agacé, se leva pour s'énerver contre les élèves qui avaient, tous (même les Serpentard. ! Et oui, ça arrive.) et manqua de se faire assommer par le tableau (après la porte, le tableau) qui se décrocha d'un coup.  
  
C'en fut trop pour Rogue qui quitta brutalement la salle de classe, avec un "le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. ! Mais je vous promets que celui qui fait ça le regrettera très cher., et sera expulsé de Poudlard. ! J'y veillerai personnellement !". Lorsqu'il atteignit le seuil de la porte, Hermione annula, en douce (profitant du tumulte qui suivit la déclaration de leur professeur tandis que les élèves se hâtaient de quitter les lieux), le sort.  
  
«- Ca ne serait pas prudent de trop s'attarder sur Rogue avec ça. ! Il va finir par avoir des soupçons. ! souffla-t-elle, alors qu'ils quittaient le cachot.  
  
- Mais ça serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. ! rétorqua Ron. Eh, on pourrai essayer de faire le coup à d'autre personne. !  
  
- Mais il faudrait la formule pour les faire. ! observa Harry. Or, on ne l'a pas. !  
  
- Justement, non. ! »  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent. Tous trois se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Fred et Georges débouler vers eux, exhibant, fièrement, un petit paquet.  
  
«- Fred... ! Tu veux dire que vous avez la formule pour préparer ces poupées. ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Bien sûr. ! répondit George avec un grand sourire. On l'a trouvé dans un vieux bouquin qu'on avait "empruntés" dans la réserve, lorsqu'on était en première année. ! Eh, au fait, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour que Rogue sorte aussi vite de sa salle de cours. ?  
  
- Et bien. ! On vous le dit si vous nous donner la formule. ! lança Ron.  
  
- J'ai bien mieux que ça. ! répliqua Fred, après avoir échangé un regard de connivence à son jumeau. Vous nous dites ce qui c'est passé avec Rogue et on vous offre une poupée qu'on a fait pendant l'heure de libre qu'on avait (étant donné que le cours avait quand même duré une heure, sur les deux prévues. Et que les jumeaux avaient la première heure de libre...). !  
  
- Et c'est de qui. ? s'enquit Hermione.  
  
- Quelqu'un à qui vous avez probablement des comptes à rendre. ! répondit George, en désignant le paquet. Alors, ça marche. ?  
  
- Ca marche. ! accepta Harry, piqué au vif par la curiosité, tout en échangeant un regard avec ses deux amis.  
  
- Alors, marché conclut. ! ajouta Fred en souriant, tout en tendant à Harry le paquet. Vous nous dites ce qui c'est passé avec Rogue et on vous fournis les poupées à l'effigie de la personne de votre choix. ! »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alors, ça vous a plû. ? A votre avis, qui sera la prochaine personne à subir les coups de la poupée. ?  
  
Sinon, pour tous ceux qui ont des idées de "vengeance", des commentaires, des critiques, des suggestions, ou autres, laissez un review ou mailez-moi (je me ferai une joie de vous répondre.) 


	3. Au suivant!

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis très contente de savoir que ma fic vous a plû et j'espère que celui-là sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. ! Sinon, y aura pas de mise à jours (et pour mes autres fics) avant un moment car mon ordi a décidé de « rendre l'âme, avant que je fasse mes transferts de docs. !  
  
Avant tout, un GRAND, GRAND MERCI, pour leurs reviews, à : Popov, Fany, Wini (tu as vu juste. ! On va voir si tu trouveras aussi facilement pour le suivant.^__^), Mymye-Potter (merci pour tes idées. ! J'en tiens compte, promis.), Hermione 359 (et ben, tu vas voir si t'as raison ou pas. ! lol !), "Percy", Rêveuse (c'était dans mes prévisions, ou du moins, qu'ils fassent une brève apparition, avant qu'on ne revienne en 1996.Mais, peut-être que je leur consacrerai tout un chapitre, plus tard. ! Quand à si Rogue fera le déclic ou pas, j'en ai encore, honnêtement, aucune idée. ! Quand je me lance dans une fic, j'ai l'idée de base, des idées ici et là et le reste vient tout seul. ! Mais c'est une idée que je retiens.!), Casey, Sophie maria (pour les Maraudeurs, je peux t'assurer qu'on les verra, plus ou moins, mais ils y seront (je les adore ( à part Queudver, mais bon, qui l'aime ce type, franchement))), Sophie Black et Fany (non, c pas Trelawney, mais c une idée pour un prochain chapitre.)  
  
Bon, sinon, Disclaimer : Personnages et monde de la sorcellerie : pas à moi, mais à JKR. ! Idée de base, pas à moi non plus mais à Rêveuse. ! Mais la fic, elle est à moi. !  
  
Genre : Humour  
  
Titre : "La vengeance de la poupée Vaudoue".. ! Ou "Lorsque les élèves de Poudlard se lancent dans l'art Vaudou".. ! (oui bon ça va, c'est un titre con (comme tous mes titres au passage. !) Alors, pas de commentaires.)  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé : Ca va se passer en deux temps. Je vais lancer le coup avec.les MARAUDEURS (car je trouve que l'idée est trop sadique pour venir de Harry and co.) puis, on revient à Poudlard "moderne", avec les jumeaux et Harry, Ron et Hermione. ! Alors, par la suite, chaque chapitre sera consacré à la "torture" d'UN personnage. ! Je reviendrai, de temps en temps, aux Maraudeurs. !  
  
Avertissement : Eh, je préviens une fois de plus que L'IDEE N'ETANT PAS DE MOI MAIS DE REVEUSE, JE VEUX PAS QUE LES FANS DE TOUS CEUX QUE JE VAIS « TORTURER » NE ME TAPE DESSUS.. !!!!!! ( ( ( J'SUIS INNOCENTE DANS TOUT CA... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( ( (  
  
Allez, bonne, lecture !!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Au suivant.  
  
5 janvier 1976....Tour de Gryffondor  
  
Un tumulte inhabituel régnait dans la Salle Commune, en cette veille du jour de la reprise des cours. Les vacances de Noël s'étaient rapidement écoulées et les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Cinq jours plus tôt, les filles avaient, enfin, repris connaissance et avaient été autorisées à regagner, la veille, la Tour des Gryffondor, tandis que les quatre compères achevaient leur "blague".  
  
«- Je le vois bien avec. ! commença Sirius. Ah, comment ça s'appelle déjà. ? s'interrompit-il, cherchant un mot.  
  
- A quoi tu penses. ? demanda Remus. On pourra peut-être te répondre. !  
  
- Ben ce truc dans lequel les vahinés font des déhanchés pas possible. ! »  
  
James, Remus et Peter l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
«- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. ! répondit James, un quart d'heure plus tard, en retrouvant, plus ou moins son sérieux. Et j'imagine déjà la tête de Rogue dans une de ces tenues folkloriques tahitiennes. !  
  
- Ouais. ! Avec le pagne, le collier à fleur et la tiaré dans les cheveux. ! J'suis sûr que ça lui ira à merveille. ! approuva Remus.  
  
- Surtout si on le fait se déhancher, en plein milieu du hall d'entrée, ou dans la Grande Salle. ! ajouta Peter.  
  
- Ou, encore mieux. ! intervint James. On attend deux semaines pour réaliser ce "tour" et on agit lors du match Gryffondor- Serpentard. ! Ca serait l'humiliation la plus totale de lui faire faire la danse du ventre, au beau milieu du stade de Quidditch. ! Comme il joue comme remplaçant, on aura aucun mal à l'attirer au milieu du terrain. ! Et, au moins, on pourrai pas nous faire accuser car, Sirius et moi, on serait sur le terrain, à jouer, tandis que Rem et Peter, vous, vous êtes considérés comme les plus "innocents" de notre groupe, donc, ils ne vous soupçonneront pas. ! »  
  
Leur petite conversation machiavélique se poursuivit pendant plusieurs heures, à peine interrompu, de temps à autre, par le passage d'autres élèves à proximité.  
  
* * * * *  
  
27 février 1996  
  
Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, dans la Grande Salle. A la table des Gryffondor, Ron, Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux achevaient de mettre au point leur plan.  
  
La matinée s'était passée tranquillement, sans évènements notoires à part que le "sujet d'interro" de Rogue avait circulé parmi les élèves des autres maisons comme une traînée de poudre.  
  
«- C'est le bon moment, non. ? lança Fred.  
  
- La Grande Salle est bondée. ! ajouta George, avec enthousiasme. Vous aller lui faire quoi, au fait. ?  
  
- Tu vas voir. ! répliqua Harry, avec un petit sourire. Allez, Ron, vas-y. ! »  
  
Son ami sortit la nouvelle poupée de l'une de ses poches, la cachant soigneusement sous la table et récita une formule magique.  
  
Le résultat ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.  
  
« C'est la danse des canards qui, en sortant de la mare, se secouent les bas des reins en f'sant coin coin. ! »  
  
Tous les regards étaient, à présent, tournés vers la table des Serpentard, où, au grand étonnement de tous, Malefoy s'était mis debout sur la table de sa maison et entonnait la "danse des canards" en se dandinant d'une façon plus que grotesque.  
  
Effarés, ses camarades tentèrent de l'arrêter, en vain, tandis que les autres élèves éclataient de rire. Voir Malefoy, un sorcier fier de ses origines de Sang-Pur et méprisant les Moldus, chantant une chanson typiquement Moldue était on ne peut plus grotesque.  
  
La plupart des élèves, et plus particulièrement ceux d'origine Moldue pleurait de rire à leur table, alors que les Serpentard eux, semblaient plutôt vouloir disparaître sous la leur. Du côté des profs, ceux-ci observaient la scène avec des yeux ronds, ne sachant pas trop quel attitude adopter. Seul Rogue (sûrement honteux) se leva et s'avança vers la table des élèves de sa maison où Malefoy, malgré les supplications de Crabbe et Goyle, poursuivait son petit "récital".  
  
« Eh, Ron, lance la formule. ! » glissa Fred, entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
Son frère ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et annula le sort pour en lancer un autre, alors que Rogue arrivait au niveau de Drago. Le Serpentard cessa aussitôt de danser, au grand soulagement de ses camarades et à la grande déception des autres élèves mais.  
  
«- Tant que je suis là. ! claironna-t-il, l'air nonchalant, toujours sur la table. Je tiens à mettre les choses aux clairs. ! Je ne déteste pas les Gryffondor et les Sang-de-Bourbe, contrairement à ce que mon père m'oblige à vous faire croire. ! En fait, je les ADORE. ! Et j'ai honte d'être un Malefoy et d'être à Serpentard. ! poursuivit-il, ignorant les supplications de Crabbe et Goyle qui voulaient le faire se rasseoir, tout en désignant Rogue qui s'avançait dangereusement, alors que les autres Serpentard semblaient vouloir disparaître sous leur table, sous les rires des autres élèves.  
  
- Drago. ! Rogue. ! souffla Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- Quoi, Rogue. ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que ce tas d'ordure aux cheveux gras a avoir dans tout ça..., hein. ? »  
  
Ron annula aussitôt le sortilège alors que, cette dernière déclaration de Drago s'était ensuivit d'un silence de plomb. L'hilarité était retombée en voyant l'expression plus que furieuse de Rogue. Celui-ci s'était soudain figé, plus pâle que jamais, les lèvres serrées et on aurait presque pû voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. A la table des professeurs, cette remarque de Malefoy avait créé une vague d'indignation général (après tout, même s'il y avait une part de vérité dans ces propos, ça ne se faisait pas d'insulter un professeur devant toute l'école, encore plus quand il s'agissait de son responsable de maison. !  
  
Ce fut dans un silence de plomb que la voix de Severus Rogue s'éleva dans la grande froide, plus froide que la glace.  
  
«- J'ai l'impression qu'il en a bien plus à voir que vous ne le pensez, Monsieur Malefoy. ! lança-t-il, faisant sursauter le blondinet, jusqu'à là interloqué. Et je crois qu'il aimerai vous voir à son bureau.tout de suite., pour quelques explications. !  
  
- Mais. ? Qu'est-ce que. ? Pourquoi. ?  
  
- Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié ce que vous venez de dire, Monsieur Malefoy. ! » rétorqua Rogue, avant de le prendre par le bras et le tira brutalement de la table, manquant de le faire tomber, avant de l'entraîner, vivement vers la sortie, sous les supplications perplexes du jeune Serpentard.  
  
Quelques rires étouffés retentirent dans la Grande Salle et Dumbledore se hâta de réinstaller le silence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Malefoy ne réapparut que quelques heures plus tard, à la fin du premier cours de la matinée, l'air honteux. Le "Verdict" était tombé. ! Sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie, Rogue avait punit un élève de sa propre maison. Malefoy, en effet, avait hérité de deux semaines de retenue et Serpentard avait été déclassé, ramenant sa maison à la dernière place, à la plus grande colère de ses camarades de maisons. qui l'évitaient, à présent, soigneusement.  
  
Ceux-ci, retrouvèrent les Gryffondor, alors qu'ils gagnaient la cabane de Hagrid, pour un cours commun de Soins aux créatures magiques, sous les moqueries des camarades de classe de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Celle- ci avait la poupée mais avait suggéré de laisser passer un moment avant de repasser à l'attaque. Qui eut lieu en début d'après-midi, après un cours commun de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lors d'un changement de salle.  
  
Hermione ressortit discrètement la poupée et lança un nouveau sort. Aussitôt, un bruit plutôt étrange s'éleva dans le couloir bondé. Tous les regards ne tardèrent pas à se braquer vers l'origine du bruit.qui n'était autre que Malefoy, soudain affublé de la tenue traditionnelle écossaise (Kilt, bonnet assortit avec pompon, etc., sans oublier, bien sûr, la cornemuse.). Le problème étant qu'il ne savait pas en jouer, de la cornemuse., ce qui avait été à l'origine du bruit bizarre que tous avaient entendus. Pourtant, ce détail ne semblait pas gêner particulièrement Malefoy qui se lança dans une interprétation, plus que personnelle, à la cornemuse de "God Save the Queen", l'hymne national anglais. Il jouait tellement mal que l'hilarité des élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui avait suivit la vision de Malefoy en kilt (ce qui jurait énormément avec ses cheveux blonds) se transforma en protestations, alors que tout le monde se hâtait de s'éloigner de l'énergumène de service, y compris les Serpentard qui, rouges de honte, avaient été les premiers à vouloir mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et cette "honte ambulante".  
  
« Hermione. ! Arrête ce massacre. ! siffla Ron. C'est une calamité ambulante avec une cornemuse. ! »  
  
Son amie acquiesça et se hâta d'annuler le sortilège et le silence revint aussitôt. Mais une autre idée leur apparue soudain lorsqu'ils virent Neville se faire ennuyer par trois Serpentard de sixième année, au détour d'un couloir.  
  
«- J'ai une idée. ! murmura Hermione, avec un petit sourire inspiré.  
  
- Et c'est quoi. ? s'enquit Harry.  
  
- Tu vas voir. ! » répondit-elle.  
  
Sur ce, elle murmura une formule magique et, quasiment au même instant.  
  
« AH. ! MAIS LACHE-MOI ! »  
  
Tout le monde se retourna vers un Neville cramoisi qui essayait d'échapper à un Drago Malefoy vautré par terre.  
  
« Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, Neville. ! Je suis ton humble serviteur. ! »  
  
Tout le monde fixa la scène avec des yeux ronds, ne semblant pas comprendre l'attitude de Malefoy. Il n'y avait pas à dire, depuis ce matin, il avait vraiment un drôle de comportement.  
  
« Whoa.Drago qui se met à vénéré Neville, alors là. ! J'm'y attendais pas. ! gloussa Ron. Pas mal Hermione. Mais je crois que...! Hé ! J'ai une idée. ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Sur ce, il se tourna vers Harry et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Un large sourire vint animer le visage de Harry, tandis que, un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Drago suppliait Neville de le laisser le servir et que c'était un honneur pour lui., alors que Neville, complètement perdu, cherchait, par tous les moyens, à lui échapper.  
  
«- Eh, Hermione. ! Passe-moi la poupée. ! lança Harry.  
  
- Euh, d'accord. ! accepta-t-elle, en annulant le sort, avant de lui passer l'objet. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire. ?  
  
- Tu vas voir. ! » répliqua-t-il, en souriant, et en échangeant un regard entendu à Ron.  
  
Il réfléchit un moment à la formule à prononcer puis la récita. Aussitôt, Drago se désintéressa de Neville qu'il avait commencé à injurier sitôt le sort d'Hermione annulé, et apercevant Hermione vint droit vers elle. Celle-ci l'observa avec méfiance, et jeta un regard perplexe à ses amis qui se contentèrent d'un sourire énigmatique.  
  
«- Eh, Granger. !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy. ? rétorqua-t-elle, un peu froidement.  
  
- Tu vends toujours tes badge "sale". ? »  
  
Hermione, bien que ce doutant que cette soudaine question venait de l'effet de la poupée, ne pût de le fixer avec des yeux ronds.  
  
«- Pourquoi tu me demande ça. ?  
  
- Parce que je veux t'en prendre et que je trouve que tu as raison de vouloir défendre les Elfes de Maisons. ! »  
  
Ron, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, éclata de rire., rapidement imité par les autres Gryffondor (ça faisait longtemps que les Serpentard s'étaient éloignés.).  
  
- Euh, non. ! répondit Hermione. Et puis, c'est pas Sale mais S.A.L.E.. !  
  
- Ah. ! Ben quand tu en auras, fait-moi signe. ! »  
  
Sur ce, Malefoy partit. Harry attendit que le Serpentard ait disparu de leur vue pour annuler le sort.  
  
«- Excellent. ! commenta Ron. Alors là que Drago se mette à vouloir défendre les Elfes de Maison et à adhérer à un truc que fait Hermione. ! On verra pas ça tous les jours. !  
  
- Ouais. ! C'est sûr. ! confirma Harry. Mais, on devrait penser à essayer de se trouver une nouvelle victime. !  
  
- Et surtout laisser passer un peu de temps avant de recommencer. ! intervint Hermione. Histoire de se faire oublier un peu. !  
  
- Mouais. ! concéda Ron. Eh, pour notre prochaine victime, pourquoi on ferai pas Trelawney. ? Ca lui fera les pieds à cette vieille folle. !  
  
- Hum. ! C'est vrai que ça pourrait être marrant. ! acquiesça Harry.  
  
- Et j'aurai plein d'idée à vous proposer. ! ajouta Hermione. Mais, on attend un peu avant de recommencer, d'accord. ?  
  
- Oui, Hermione. ! Et. ! Eh, je crois que j'ai une idée. ! s'exclama Harry. Je crois que je viens trouver la personne parfaite sur qui on pourrai tester la pleine capacité des poupées. !  
  
- Et. ? C'est qui. ? se renseigna Hermione.  
  
- Tu verras ça quand on en aura l'occasion. ! répondit Harry avec un petit sourire mystérieux. Mais il faut que j'en parle aux jumeaux. ! »  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Voilà, alors, j'espère que ça vous a plue. ! (même si celui-là me plaît moins. ! Mais comme g des tas d'idées pour la personne suivante, j'me dépêche. ! J'préviens d'avance, ça plongera carrément dans le délire le plus total car j'crois pas que ça pourrai marcher sur lui. !) Sinon, je suis toujours à la recherche de suggestion de "tortures" et de personnes à "envoûter". ! D'ailleurs, je préviens que, à un moment, ça va dégénérer (si on imagine qu'un Serpentard tombe sur une. !) Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera plutôt spécial car, la prochaine victime sera.  
  
roulement de tambour  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà un petit indice : C'est pas quelqu'un de Poudlard (même s'il y sera à ce moment-là) et c'est pas, non plus, un moldus. !  
  
Alors. ? Vous avez deviné. ???? (Allez, c'est pas dur. ! ^__^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allez, j'suis gentille, voilà, en indice supplémentaire, le titre suivant : Chapitre 3 : Et une Macarena à Poudlard. ! 


	4. Et une macarena à Poudlard

OUAIS. ! MON LECTEUR DE DISQUETTE EST REPARE. !!!!!!!  
  
Et voilà. ! J'ai enfin fin ce chapitre 3 qui c'est fait attendre. ! Je me suis vraiment bien amusée à le faire, même si ça peut paraître un peu. tiré par les cheveux. ! Alors, sans plus attendre, je passe aux "formalités". D'ailleurs, je vois que seul HDE a trouver le "nom" de la victime de ce chapitre. ! Alors, ce chapitre lui est tout dédié. !  
  
D'abord, un TRES grand (je dirai même plus, un ENORME) merci, pour leurs reviews et leurs idées à : HDE (comme tu pourras le voir, j'ai repris ton idée), Rêveuse, Mymye-Potter et Sophie Black  
  
Disclaimer : Personnages et monde de la sorcellerie : pas à moi, mais à JKR. ! Idée de base, pas à moi non plus mais à Rêveuse. ! Mais la fic, elle est à moi. !  
  
Genre : Humour  
  
Titre : "Lorsque les élèves de Poudlard se lancent dans l'art Vaudou".. ! (oui bon ça va, c'est un titre con (comme tous mes titres au passage. !) Alors, pas de commentaires.)  
  
Auteur : Cécilia  
  
Résumé : Ca va se passer en deux temps. Je vais lancer le coup avec.les MARAUDEURS (car je trouve que l'idée est trop sadique pour venir de Harry and co.) puis, on revient à Poudlard "moderne", avec les jumeaux et Harry, Ron et Hermione. ! Alors, par la suite, chaque chapitre sera consacré à la "torture" d'UN personnage. ! Je reviendrai, de temps en temps, aux Maraudeurs. !  
  
Avertissement : Eh, je préviens une fois de plus que L'IDEE N'ETANT PAS DE MOI MAIS DE REVEUSE, JE VEUX PAS QUE LES FANS DE TOUS CEUX QUE JE VAIS « TORTURER » NE ME TAPE DESSUS.. !!!!!! ( ( ( J'SUIS INNOCENTE DANS TOUT CA... !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( ( (  
  
Allez, bonne, lecture !!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapitre 3 : Et une Macarena à Poudlard. !  
  
Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, sans aucune "manifestation" des poupées Vaudoues, pour la simple et bonne raison que les jumeaux n'avaient pas été très emballés par la suggestion de Harry qui avait eu bien dû mal à les convaincre de faire la nouvelle poupée. Et ce "calme" relatif aurait pû se prolonger un peu plus si Poudlard n'avait pas reçu la "visite inopinée" de Voldemort et sa cohue de Mangemorts.  
  
La bataille faisait rage dans le Parc. Les élèves les plus âgés (de la quatrième à la septième année, d'au moins trois des quatre maisons. (nda : Je pense que c'est assez sous-entendu, non ?)) s'étaient courageusement joints aux professeurs, en attendant l'arrivée de renforts du Ministère. Mais la situation n'était pas trop à leur avantage quand, tout d'un coup.  
  
A la stupéfaction générale, Voldemort se retrouva affublé d'un tutu rose (nda : Tu vois, HDE, j'ai suivie ton idée. ! ^__^) et de demi-pointes assorties. Quelques rires tendus s'élevèrent parmi les élèves, tandis que les Mangemorts, horrifiés et abasourdis, s'étaient figés, appréhendant la suite des évènements. Ron, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard de connivence, alors que cette dernière cachait discrètement la poupée, à l'effigie du Seigneur des Ténèbres vêtu d'une tenue de ballerine, dans sa poche, et que les professeurs échangeaient un regard perplexe.  
  
« Non d'un basilic. ! grommela le Mage noir, plus surpris qu'autre chose. Qu'est-ce que. ? »  
  
Mais sa surprise fut bien vite remplacée par une fureur telle, lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait retrouver sa tenue habituelle, que tout le monde, ses partisans comme ses adversaires, jugèrent préférable de reculer. Personne ne prêta attention à Hermione qui annulait le sortilège, avant de la passer Harry qui, eut un sourire amusé par ce qu'elle lui suggéra à l'oreille. Le Gryffondor se hâta de lancer le sort à la poupée alors que Voldemort fulminait., au point qu'on pouvait presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.  
  
« Bien, bien, bien. ! commenta-t-il, finalement, reprenant, relativement, son calme. Je vois qu'un petit.plaisantin s'amuse à m'énerver. ! Mais, pour lui faire passer son envie de recommencer, je vais lui montrer ce qui va lui arriver si je l'attrape. ! Un volontaire ? »  
  
Il n'eut, pour seule réponse que le bruit des criquets qui peuplaient les pelouses du Parc.  
  
« Et bien, dans ce cas, je vais donc choisir moi-même ma prochaine victime. ! reprit Voldemort. Alors, tout le monde en rang, et que ça saute. ! J'ai dit TOUT LE MONDE. ! » tonna-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, et curieusement, les Mangemorts et les membres de Poudlard se retrouvèrent sur une très longue rangée., aucun d'eux (ou presque) ne semblant comprendre ce qui se passait (et ça m'étonne pas. !). Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marcha de long en large, face à eux, les mains dans le dos, l'air sévère, étudiant chacune des personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, comme un homme qui observerait tous ses suspects, à la recherche du plus petit indice qui lui permettrait de trouver le fautif.  
  
Finalement, il se planta devant la rangée des "accusés" et s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de pointer sa baguette sur la personne qui lui fait face, et qui n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy qui, pour l'occasion n'en menait pas large.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon cher ami. ! reprit Voldemort. Tu ne risques rien, pour l'instant. ! ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire mauvais. Bon, maintenant, mettez vous tous en rond autour de moi et tendez l'un de vos poings. ! Et ne m'obligez pas à utiliser la manière forte. ! »  
  
Aussitôt, tout le monde, un peu trop interloqué pour réfléchir, se contenta d'obéir docilement et forma un cercle autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un poing en avant. Mais Voldemort ne semblait pas satisfait, jetant un regard à l'ensemble des personnes qui l'entouraient.  
  
« Hum. ! Vous êtes trop nombreux. ! marmonna-t-il. Oh, je sais. Tous les membres de Poudlard, professeurs et élèves, reculez et sortez du cercle. ! Et, pour mes Mangemorts, poing en avant, messieurs. ! »  
  
De plus en plus déboussolés, les sorciers alliés au Mage noir obéirent néanmoins, tandis que les autres, ne se le faisant pas répéter deux fois, se hâtèrent de s'éloigner du sorcier fou.  
  
« Mais restez à proximité, voulez-vous. ! les rappela, l'air amusé, ce dernier. Bon, et quand à vous. ! ajouta-t-il, en se tournant vers les Mangemorts qui frissonnèrent, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Mais cessez de trembler comme des Cracmols. ! les sermonna-t-il. On dirait que je vous fait peur. ! »  
  
Sur ce, il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, pointa sa baguette, une fois de plus, sur Malefoy et.  
  
«- Je fais de la bouillie pour mes petits cochons. ! lança-t-il, soudain, sa baguette passant d'un poing à un autre. ! Pour un, pour deux, pour trois, pour quatre, pour cinq, pour six, pour sept, pour huit, pour neuf, pour dix, pif. ! C'est pas toi. ! lâcha-t-il, triomphant, en touchant de sa baguette le poing d'un des Mangemorts.  
  
- Euh, Maître. ! bafouilla-t-il. Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien. ? »  
  
Le Mage noir, d'abord surpris par la question du sorcier, leva finalement un de ses bras et se sentit rapidement sous l'aisselle, sous le regard effaré de tout le monde. Il grimaça. puis sortit un déodorant (parfum pot-pourri ^__^) de sa poche, et s'en mit sous les bras. ! Et tout cela, sous le regard mortifié des Mangemorts et des professeurs et sous celui, hilares des élèves qui faisaient un effort considérable pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
« Oui, je me sens bien. ! répondit-il, finalement, en rangeant son déodorant dans sa poche, avant de se sentir une nouvelle fois sous les bras. A présent, mon cher Gustave, veuillez quitter le cercle. ! Merci. ! Et à présent, reprenons. ! »  
  
Il recommença son petit manège de la chanson des cochons (nda : J'pense que vous connaissez non. ?), jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que deux Mangemorts. Lucius et. Peter (oui, c'est bien notre très."cher" Peter Pettigrow, mieux connu sous le surnom de Queudver, ou du traître. !) qui n'en menaient pas du tout large.  
  
« Je fais de la bouillie pour mes petits cochons. ! reprit, pour la énième fois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour un. ! continua-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur Lucius. Pour deux (sur Pettigrow. !), pour trois (sur Lucius.), pour quatre, pour cinq, pour six, pour sept, pour huit, pour neuf, pour dix. ! Pif. ! » C'est pas toi, conclut-il, en tapant le poing de Lucius qui parut, soudainement, très soulagé et qui se hâta de décamper.  
  
Voldemort se tourna vers le Mangemort restant, Pettigrow qui tremblait de tout son corps.  
  
« Et bien. ! commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'air menaçant. Voilà notre. heureux gagnant. ! »  
  
Il pointa sa baguette sur un Queudver quasi-implorant puis. !  
  
« Chat, c'est toi qui l'est. ! » s'écria Voldemort, en lui touchant le bras, avant de s'éloigner en courant, laissant son serviteur complètement perdu, alors que des fous rires s'emparaient, à présent, des élèves Moldus, incapables de se contenir plus longtemps, et que les Mangemort ne savaient plus trop où se mettre.  
  
Voldemort, un peu perplexe, s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux.  
  
« Ben quoi, ne me dites pas qu'aucun de vous ne sait jouer à chat. ? » s'étonna-t-il, se comportant plus comme un gamin de huit ans que comme un puissant mage noir.  
  
Les élèves, sans exception, à présent, pleuraient de rire, si bien que Harry, bien amusé par ce spectacle, avait passé la poupée à Ron qui eut la plus grande peine du monde à articuler clairement son nouveau sort et dû s'y reprendre à trois fois. Sitôt eut-il prononcer la première formule que Voldemort se retrouva soudain affublé d'un bermuda beige et d'une chemise hawaïenne.  
  
«- Ron, c'est pas ça. ! souffla Hermione, s'efforçant de reprendre son sérieux.  
  
- Désolé. ! Mais c'est pas facile quand. ! »  
  
Il s'interrompit et récita une nouvelle formule. Dans un claquement sec, le bermuda et la chemise hawaïenne disparurent et.  
  
Tout le monde resta bouche-bée, l'espace d'un moment, puis les filles se hâtèrent de détourner le regard d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres tout nu. ! Celui-ci, se rendant compte de la situation (dur de faire autrement non. ?) pâli et. s'aperçu qu'un petit carré opaque (comme ceux qu'on voit à la télé, dans certaines émissions) cachait sa partie la plus. intime (c'était surtout pour ne pas choquer les élèves les plus jeunes et les âmes sensibles.).  
  
« Ron. ! » insista Hermione, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.  
  
Celui-ci, s'obligea à rester le plus calme possible pour réciter convenablement la bonne formule. Cette fois, Voldemort se retrouva vêtu de.  
  
« Une robe à fleur ? » s'écrièrent, en ch?ur, les élèves, stupéfaits, avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.  
  
En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres portait, à présent, une jolie robe (bien qu'un peu démodée) blanche à fleurs, des talons hauts assortis, une affreuse perruque blonde et était maquillé.  
  
Cette fois, Voldemort vira au rouge fluo., ce qui n'allait guère à son teint. ! Aussitôt, le silence revint , autant chez les Mangemorts que du côté des membres de Poudlard. Un silence tellement pesant qu'on aurait presque pû entendre une mouche voler. ! Mais, en fait.  
  
Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !  
  
Une mouche passa, zigzaguant autour de la tête de Voldemort, sous le regard ébahi des autres qui observaient, avec stupeur les évolutions aériennes de cette mouche kamikaze qui, étrangement, était rose fluo et vert pétant (ça rappelle pas un certain maillot que portait Rogue. ? ^__^), alors qu'elle venait se poser sur la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de disparaître tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue., tandis que Voldemort reprenait son apparence normale. ! Mais aussi sa fureur grandissante.  
  
« Vous allez tous, tout autant que vous êtes, payés pour cet affront ! commenta-t-il d'une voix anormalement calme. Même si j'ai.une vague idée au sujet de l'identité du petit. "plaisantin". ! » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux rouges brillants d'une lueur mauvaise alors qu'il jetait un regard à la foule des élèves.  
  
Les Mangemorts, voyant que leur maître semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, se hâtèrent de revenir derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui- ci ne vit pas la poupée à son effigie qui était, une fois de plus, dans les mains de Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire malicieux, anticipant ce qui allait suivre.  
  
«- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? s'enquit, dans un souffle, Hermione.  
  
- La Macarena, tu connais. ? répondit l'adolescent en souriant.  
  
- La macaquoi ? s'étonna Ron, alors que Hermione devait faire un gros effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
- C'était la chanson de l'été, sortie en août dernier, chez les Moldus. ! résuma Harry. Mais tu vas pouvoir t'en faire une idée. ! »  
  
Sur ce, il lança un nouveau sort sur la poupée. Aussitôt, Voldemort se retrouva pris d'une idée subite et lança un impérium à l'ensemble de ses serviteurs (ne me demandez pas comment) qui se retrouvèrent, répartis sur trois rangées, au moment où les premières notes de la musique de la Macarena (venue d'on ne sait où, bien sûr) s'élevait.  
  
Ahuris, les membres de Poudlard observaient, stupéfaits, les mages noirs enchaîner, au rythme de la musique, la "chorégraphie" de la Macarena, ce qui provoqua un incroyable fou rire parmi les élèves d'origine Moldue, alors que les Mangemorts, quelque peu interloqués, n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à leur maître et "suivre le mouvement"  
  
Voldemort ayant réussi à briser les mesures de protections instaurées par Dumbledore qui entouraient le château, une multitude de petites détonations retentirent tout d'un coup, mettant fin à l'hilarité générale. Les renforts arrivaient enfin avec, à leur tête, Dumbledore. Celui-ci, observa, avec étonnement Voldemort et ses partisans qui poursuivaient, comme si de rien n'était, leur chorégraphie, sous l'air interrogateur des Aurors qui accompagnaient Dumbledore.  
  
«- Harry. ! Annule tout. ! souffla précipitamment Hermione.  
  
- Oui, ça risquerai d'éveiller les soupçons des Aurors. ! confirma Ron, à voix basse.  
  
- Ok. ! Finite Incantatem. ! » murmura-t-il, avant de ranger la poupée dans sa poche.  
  
Aussitôt, Voldemort s'interrompit et sembla retrouver ses esprits, pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait face à, non seulement tous les membres de Poudlard, mais aussi la quasi-totalité des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, mais aussi que, derrière lui, ses serviteurs exécutaient des mouvements de dans sans aucun sens pour lui.  
  
« Arrêtez-ça. ! » intima-t-il, froidement, encore plus pâle (de honte cette fois) que de coutume.  
  
Les Mangemorts cessèrent aussitôt, gêné.  
  
« Ce n'est que partie remise. ! grommela Voldemort, à l'adresse des membres de Poudlard et des Aurors. Mais je reviendrai et là, la vengeance de Voldemort sera terrible. ! »  
  
Sur ce, il transplana, rapidement imité par ses partisans, honteux.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Et voilà. ! Un chapitre de plus de fini. ! J'avais pleins d'idées, aussi farfelues les unes que les autres. ! Alors, le verdict ?  
  
Sinon, pour le chapitre suivant, ça dépendra de vos suggestions. ! Je pense qu'il sera entièrement consacré aux Maraudeurs, mais je ne sais pas trop. ! Donc, si vous avez des suggestions de "sorts" ou de personnes à torturer, dites le moi car le choix est TRES vaste (Trelawney, Fudge, encore Rogue, les Dursley, ou bien, pourquoi pas, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione (pour quand Drago tombera sur une des poupées vaudoues "vierge" des jumeaux), ou même Fred, George, etc. !) Donc, je suis à votre écoute. !  
  
Cécilia. 


End file.
